


Craving

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly craves blueberry muffins, Leonard craves something just as sweet.





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "Why are you baking muffins at three in the morning?"

Leonard woke to the smell of blueberry muffins wafting into the bedroom. Since it was still dark out, he checked the clock on the nightstand. 2:55 AM. _What the hell?_

Getting out of bed, he pulled his dressing gown (something he never wore back in his own time, but here he liked it) over his naked body then headed for the kitchen. Sure enough, his very pregnant wife was pulling a dozen muffins out of the oven. Unlike him, she had actually put on her pajamas before leaving the bedroom.

“Why are you baking muffins at three in the morning?” he asked, trying hard not to sound angry. There wasn’t anything truly wrong with what she was doing, he just didn’t want her to get hurt.

Molly shrugged. “I had a craving.” She put the muffins on a baking rack to cool then started on the next batch.

“And it couldn’t wait till morning?”

She grinned at him. “Technically, it’s morning now.”

Leonard gave into the urge to lean in and kiss the dimple on her left cheek. “So it is, darlin’, but next time, let me do it? I don’t want you getting burned.”

“I’m fine, Leonard.” She pushed back the long sleeves of her dressing gown and pajama top. “See? No burns.”

“Hmm,” he said, faking a serious look. “I’ll have to check for myself.” Taking one hand in both of his, he started kissing his way up her arm, to Molly’s delight.

She giggled. “Do I pass the physical, Doctor?”

“Inconclusive. I’ll have to finish the exam where the lighting is better.”

Molly smirked. “You mean like our bedroom?”

He grinned. “Exactly.”

She laughed softly as she turned the oven off. “After you, Doctor.”

The second batch of muffins never did make it into the oven.


End file.
